


It Takes Two To Tango

by R_hyde



Series: Journey To The Aftermath [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Edd, Alpha Tom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Curses, Gen, I'm a lil mean to Tom, Like it was just for that lil bit, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Not meant to be shippy but idk, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Swearing, alpha matt, alpha tord, define little, more like fluff and angst and then fluff, nothing kinky about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_hyde/pseuds/R_hyde
Summary: Informal; Both parties involved in a situation or argument are equally responsible for it.Reality checked. He needs to fight back and protect.Well, not like he would remember the promise. The memory erasure gun assures it.
Relationships: Edd & Matt & Tom & Tord (Eddsworld), Edd & Matt (Eddsworld), Matt & Tom (Eddsworld), Matt & Tord (Eddsworld)
Series: Journey To The Aftermath [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988458
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	It Takes Two To Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your kind support! :D
> 
> Disclaimer : This fic is NOT in anyway related to the real life people. It’s fiction and has NOTHING to do with the real counterparts.
> 
> It’s Alpha/Beta/Omega verse but the four main cast are Alphas. Not beta read, I dont know how to coz I'm kinda new and really oblivious to my surroundings. Just me and my fics. 
> 
> Genre is friendship. The story’s mine. Actually found some maybe plot. Head empty, just write.
> 
> I think Matt is kinda OOC in this idk, it's before the whole erasure memory gun. I'm sorry ;-;
> 
> Oh, yeah. Who is lazy and doesn't like going out to buy groceries? *points at self * This fella here.
> 
> Enjoy~!

Matt has learn since he was little he was not the brightest crayon in the box. That made him sad because for him he is the brightest indubitably. _Why can’t he be the brightest? Purple is a great colour._

However, honest to god he never would have thought that today he had to stand up for himself. _Still is._ Usually, he is silent to whichever treatment he receives but not today it seems.

***

Right now he is at home, taking his time applying the foundation on his face. Matt can smell the delicious breakfast Edd is cooking. Then, an explosive scent of spices, followed by the sound of an argument for bacon, seems Edd and Matt are not the only one who woke up early.

Finishing touching up his make-up, he went downstairs and passes the living room. Looking around the kitchen as he enters, he takes a cup of morning coffee and sits down. Edd’s bacon and eggs are always delicious. His stomach can’t help but rumbles, by the sounds of snickers from Edd and Tord, he thinks it was loud.

Their scents of earthy wood and spices made him a little bit uncomfortable but Matt ignores his biology call to square up his shoulders.

Matt’s cheeks redden as again his stomach rumbles loudly and he avoids his gaze. However, to the dismay of himself, his mixed berries scent shows the embarrassment he felt. A raspy chuckle came from the kitchen entrance way, the scent of pineapple and something sweet. Seems like at least someone is happy of his embarrassment.

Matt decides to ignores it, he wouldn’t liked if a growl pass his throat. Imagine what that would do to his beautiful voice!

Tom strolls to the the table and takes his seat besides Matt, getting the plate of food Edd had prepared for him. Edd wipes his wet hands, and holds an empty carton of eggs. Throwing the carton away and sat down to eat his food.

“So, someone needs to buy the groceries. I can’t go though. I got commissions to send by the end of this week.” Edd said with his mouth still full of food. Matt could see the food that flew from Edd’s mouth, he squints his eyes and pulled his plate away from Edd. The plate is so close it touches his clothes, for good measure he scooped his bacon further away from Edd. You will never know if Edd would silently take it.

“Not me, I need to go somewhere for awhile.” Tord’s said, his scent seems a little too spicy, a nervous tangy taste today. Matt hates it when it’s get too much. Tord sometimes forgot that his scent is too overwhelming.

Matt didn’t know if it’s true Tord is forgetful or Tord just being a little shit about it. Matt also knows that Tom’s in particular despise Tord’s scent blasting away with no preservation when they have a disagreement. _Like always._

Like some kind of animal marking the whole house, Tom’s words not him. Well, not like they could help it, they are all Alphas here. Sometimes scent marking the whole house can’t be helped, especially in a pack like them. Not that Matt thinks they aren’t a pack but he can still taste the after-smell that lingers after he uses a mug or a plate and it’s irksome.

_Ah, I spaced out._ He shakes his thoughts away and nearly avoided a thrown plate that would slammed to his chest. _That’s good bacon too!_ Good thing that Tom’s had deflected it despite the plate was thrown by him first. Tom’s spiking acidic and pineapple scent made Matt’s nose scrunches. Matt doesn’t like where this is going at all. It was always like this and every each time it occur, his scent would never stop soured _and he hates it!_

Tord had quip something like ‘not going out like you usually do, huh?’ which Tom didn’t find all that pleasant. Tord’s scent is dripping with mirth like he enjoys every single thing of this although his wide shoulders says otherwise. The dripping coffee from Tom’s mug scatters on the floor. _Here we go again._

The wafting scent of molten dirt, which was weird but it just works and he knows what that meant. Edd held his arms out and wide, timing both Tom and Tord out, pushing them away as he growls. Matt, Tord and Tom knows this house does not have a head Alpha but they know when to stop.

“We are not going to do this shit this morning. I am just asking. Now please seat down and eat your damn food.”

Tom sigh out, always the first to give in yet the first to start if fists was thrown. Picking up his mug on the floor, looks at the mess and pulls a mop to clean. “Me.” Matt’s heads shot up. _Huh, who said that?_ Edd, Tord and Tom heads whirled at him, their expression seems complex and bewildered. _Eh? I did?_

“Uh- Matt, you sure? Last time you went to get groceries, you bought some shitty window that bleed our eyes.” Tord pointed out, Matt could only groan out. Okay, it was sparkling he couldn’t help it.

“Yeah, remembered that antique photo of some purple glitter abomination?” Tom gave his two cents, all of them shuddered. Okay, maybe Matt shouldn’t but the picture was so weirdly cute even though it shouldn’t have moved. It was suppose to be a picture after all.

“Okay, but you really need to stop buying those kind of things. It takes up the whole room.” Edd patted Matt’s shoulder, while still biting out the bacon.

“But, those are heirlooms, they are a collection!” Matt pouted, pursing his lips with his puppy dog eyes. Tord just chuckled out, forking a bacon and chomping through like he has never eaten bacon in his life.

But then Tom pulls up his index finger, scratching his bearded jaw with his other hand. Tom looks to be thinking really hard about it, if he wasn’t oblivious of the situation he would have been offended but he is oblivious. “I will go with you. Meet you at 2.”

Edd and Tord only look up from their plate. “Then, I’ll make a list of it.” said Edd, mouth still full of bacon. Matt’s is sure Edd had just taken someone’s bacon.

“Yeah, I need some stuff too. Hey, Edd pass me the list after, alright?” Tord inquires with a faraway look, seems thinking better of it as he pulls a smirk. Edd nods his head.

Tom walks out of the kitchen to get ready. Somehow Matt felt a whole lot better now. Matt would gladly get away from the aggressive scents wafting around the kitchen. He isn’t sure when was the last time Tom and him had gone out together and that sent tingles of excitement in his stomach. If Tom didn’t mind being together with him then that means Tom likes him, he is pop-

Tom head pops up from the kitchen’s entrance, a towel appears on his shoulder. “No, Matt. I don’t like you. Oh yeah, bring the list.” Tom took a sniff and just grumbled away to the bathroom.

Matt could only bites the inside of his cheeks. He hopes the shopping didn’t take too much of his time.

***

“Wow! Look at that!” seeing rows upon rows of ornaments made him too jittery. Pulling Tom’s sleeves and pointing to a shop. Tom could only show disgust as he sees the shop sells some kind of too flashy knick-knack and something mirror-like.

Tom couldn’t even thought about refusing, they were already in there. Matt pulls out a zombie looking octopus doll on a shelf, it’s mouth could shoot glitter. Matt is already fallen in love with it, he wanted to ask for how much it is but Tom is pulling Matt’s hood, choking him in the process.

Inside the mall’s mart, Matt pushes the cart while Tom looks on the list that Edd had wrote down. Tord also had said of needing some magazines and reloads of what Matt didn’t know. With the way Tom is looking at the list with a dark look, Matt has at least some self-preservation left to not ask.

Filling up the cart up with the a whole lot of bacon, cola and alcohol. Tom had pulled some type of trick to have those bacon, Matt is impress by it. _Where on earth did he learn something like grandma would have done?_

Next, they went to an aisle with loads of eggs, Matt hears as Tom mutters on of how stupid to put a tango music track in a mall as background music.

Suddenly, Tom holds Matt’s shoulders. Matt is kind of baffled being face to face with the scent of sugary pineapple so head on. Tom seems kind of out of it but his posture is laid back.

“Okay, Matt listen. I’m going to go somewhere. I need you to take that carton of eggs. That one above all of those eggs, okay?” Matt nods his head looking the rows upon rows but confused which one Tom meant. He went to ask, Tom has disappeared. Great. Now look he is not helpless but when you’re given some kind of task like this, he prefers very much the decisions would go to someone else.

Again, he is not helpless, he just sometimes confuse of which one Tom meant. _Hrmm. How many did Tom said? Did he even told me that? Which type was it?_

After about thirty minutes still in some aisle, Matt is lost. He heard a chuckle from somewhere near the cereal aisle. _Ah, seems like Edd forgot to put cereal in the list._ He pulls two box, one which Tord’s likes and Edd’ likes, puts the items in the cart. Tom and Matt don’t have much of a preference of it.

Snickers and a loud snort. Matt looks up to see two Omegas and an Alpha. By their scent Matt can figure one of the Omegas is bonded, that same snickering Omega is also a head of the pack. The other Omega looks nervous, must be a pack mate, looking all apologetic to Matt.

“Look at that poor thing! He looks so lost” the head Omega coo somewhat in pity. _Why? Stop that._ “Poor him! Hey wanna join our pack?” _Wow. Did they just-?_ The head Omega said condescendingly. Usually, Alphas would feel honored to join in a pack, especially if it was offered by the head Omega. The larger the pack the greater the respect were given for the heads of a pack. It shows how you can handle and treat your pack mates fairly.

Nowadays, people would only make a pack with five or more people, the biggest Matt has ever met is ten. But, offering to someone who is already in a pack, _a stranger you just met in a mall too!_ that’s just plain disrespectful. It’s like sending an accusation that the person is unhappy and unsatisfied in the pack. Meaning the pack didn’t treat them right and that’s a BIG issue for packs.

He didn’t send any miserable scent, right? _Is it because of the eggs?_ Smelling his wrist, the scent of mixed wild berries and lingering pineapple with a pinch of earthy wood and spices. Matt’s eyes soften smelling the familiar scent of his friends.

“Seems like his pack mate the blue shorty had left him alone, how inconsiderate. He’s been in that aisle looking like he never seen an egg all his life.” the Alpha snigger. Matt sent a vicious glare to them. They just didn’t insult and accuse his pack. There’s a line when to be tolerant.

When it comes to pack, Tom is the one who is quick to snarl at people. Edd and Tord didn’t get it at first, sometimes they join for the hell of it. But, right now with the taunting and scorning scents from the other Matt understands it.

“Ah! That was his pack? Two Alphas and nothing else? He smells weird.” The nervous Omega is already pushing their pack mates away. Now, they have known he is already in a pack they would go away. “Well, pity.” the head Omega scoffed under the Alpha’s arm.

Some kind of territorial snarl just appears out of nowhere inside him. His mind could only supply some kind of danger if he didn’t retaliate now. _Tom is his pack mate! Protect!_

His shoulder widen, puffing out his chest to seem bigger and let out a low guttural snarl. Warning evident in his dark blue eyes, which has turn to slits. A quick hard sting to his face, _it hurts_ Matt holds his stinging face.

“D-did you just-?” Matt spluttered. _That Alpha had punched his face! The audacity!_ The Alpha is going to die. The Alpha holds up his hands in surrender, fear masked by bravado flashes through his scents. “You- You were out of it! You were scaring my pack mates! I had to do it.”

“Yeah, you were insulting my bloody pack! I didn’t even touched you! Who the hell do you think you are?!” Matt growls out, because seriously as mad as he is, he never would have hurt someone. Right now he may not mind so much.

“Y-you- really sorry! They didn’t mean it!” the nervous Omega, the scent of distress just spur Matt on. “Didn’t mean it?!” He readies to throw hands.

A hand of something sweet, fruity and familiar. The hands pushes Matt’s shoulders down, despite his mind says to smack it away, Matt follows the hands and sat on the ground. He feels grounded, pun unintended.

Hands at first hesitated but then pushes his hair away and pats his hair. The humming of a familiar tune. Hah, Tord hates that tune with a fiery passion. Calming down, Matt can feel Tom tries to calm his friend down awkwardly. The patting seizes but Matt still didn’t look up to Tom.

“So, who you fucks started it, my pack mate here just a half hour ago smells good enough but now seems like he is in danger and needs to protect. There’s always a reason of why an Alpha feels like that in that short time I wasn’t here.” The other Alpha stands on alert, knowing full well him and the head Omega started it first. His scent of shame is displayed full on.

“I don’t know what happen but- just so you know, I would not hesitate to bite your necks off.” Matt can smell Tom’s anger in does words. The head Omega had the gal to made it worst as she screams. “Shut up! We were just talking to him!” Her biology sending waves of distress due to the Alpha under her care is unhappy.

Matt take a deep breath and squeeze Tom’s hand as he looks up, “Tom, hey I’m okay. Sorry about that. I don’t know what has gotten to me.” Tom holds up his face. A chill went through all of their spines and Matt pales. The scent of acidic overpowering the pineapple.

“Who.” _Okay, scratch that. Tom is ballistic! He needs to call Edd or Tord! Tom would actually murder them!_

Tom look at the nasty bruised cheek and sniffs knowing full well who did it. He leaves Matt and stalks to pull the collar of the Alpha’s shirt with his left hand, something seeps around Tom’s eyeless sockets. Purple glowing smoke.

The head Omega pulls Tom’s arm away, trying to protect her pack mate. Matt wanted to warn her but a swift slap was received on the Alpha’s cheek, accepting his fate. Matt couldn’t see it but the nervous and forgotten Omega has a terrified smell wafting around themself.

“Listen here, bitch. I don’t care if you are an Omega or the head but your little Alpha here is receiving what he did to my pack mate. If you touch me again I won’t hesitate to fucking murder you next.” Tom huffed loudly. Tom is controlling his scent to not be overwhelmingly acidic.

The head Omega in retaliation scratch Tom’s face with their long nails. Matt’s stomach turns ice. Three diagonal lines on Tom’s cheeks sprouting blood, a piece of nail stuck in between. _Tom! The girl-_

Tom holds up his right fist up, unfazed with the scratch. “Matt, call Edd or Tord…the police would be very helpful too…” something akin to longing and acceptance came out from that sentence. Matt feels his chest pressed painfully.

Now the Alpha in Tom’s hand seems to feel like the head Omega of his pack is in danger but this time it actually is. Now, isn’t that ironic.

***

In a prison cell, Tom is sprouting litter of bruises. Matt had went inside just so he could help bandage his hurt and tired friend. It was a big contrast to Matt’s cheek which is the only thing that’s bruising, a purple hue. Not that the police were any help. It was the discrimination to Alphas, any case which has an Omega in it, the police would always sided with the Omega, assuming the Alpha was at fault. _Not that Matt can’t help agree with it but the thing is they need context here!_

The jeering laugh of how Tom deserved it, said by some polices made Matt’s blood boiling. _They don’t know shit. This is like high school all over again._

Edd and Tord already came for them two hours ago. Sounds of arguments in the interrogation room didn’t stop since then.

Matt could only feel utterly glum. The wretched feeling of guilt wash over him as he looks on to the many injuries Tom had. He did this. Tom’s right now is sleeping, borrowing Matt shoulder to lean on.

Matt pulls Tom near him, drapes his arm around Tom. Very rare for Tom to consent this.

Sounding of something unlocking. The prison cell opened, a beta police looking blankly at them, not at all concern of the injured Alpha with not enough bandages. Matt would love to blow the policemen in this station.

Edd had storm inside the cell and glared at the head Omega that all started it. Her cheeks has a three diagonal lines that has been treated, her hair is a mess. He looks at his friend, Tom, sees the untreated injuries. Matt can see Edd is trying to not scream bloody murder to the whole police department.

Tord was full on intimidating, his scent of spices is full on blasting, uncaring of what that will do. Matt had to stuffed his nose and mouth by putting his face on Tom’s hair. Tom’s curls smells of their shared shampoo. _So it seems they forgot to buy some shampoo too._

Without much fuss, Tord and Edd had buy off the fine. Tord pulls Tom’s arms, slinging around his shoulders. Tord piggybacks Tom to get out of that place briskly, growling to any policemen blocking their way. Matt could only watch as his wrist is pulled by Edd. _How is he so weak?_

_***_

Inside the car, his arms circles around Tom. Hugging him tight, feeling the rise and fall of Tom’s chest. Looking at some crayons and markers Edd must have left in the car. _So, they were right I am not the brightest crayon in the box after all._

“It wasn’t Tom’s fault.” the silence was answering enough. Edd sigh, palm circling the wheel while Tord just holds his hands together. The scents in the car is unsettling like a dam is about to burst.

“We know.” Matt closes his eyes but soon hears a tap on the side of his window.

It was the nervous Omega, their face was stricken with guilt. Matt huffs out a frustrated groan. Kicking the crayon under Tord’s car seat, tired of today’s shit. His scents is already haywire and he can’t even smell his mixed berries scent. Edd turns the car engine on. The radio turns on with some tango music, the same like when in the mall. _Such craps of bull._

To the surprise of everyone in the car, Tom rose up and push the window button so it would go down with a tired flipped.

“I-I’m so sorry! P-Please, I’m really sorry! I-I can’t say it enough-” a deep grating growl Tord makes is a red flag. Edd pushes Tord’s shoulder down halfheartedly. Matt looked at the Omega, their face is already blotchy from crying, their hair is a mess.

“What do you need.” Matt didn’t asked he just stated like this is all not worth his time. Matt sees something had registered in Tom’s facial expression.

“I-I would do anything! Please!” Now, Matt seems puzzled with the smirk Tom has.

“Hrmm, you sure? Anything?” Tom airily toss the question, the Omega nodded their head vigorously.

“Anything.”

“Okay, here’s the thing I left a cart full of our groceries, I was trying to buy some of commie’s things and well- kind of left it. So, here’s a list.” Tom pulls out the crumple up list in his hoodie pocket and gave it to the Omega. “Oh yeah, the money? Think it yourself, you were there and you didn’t even try to help your pack from the fight, nor did you say anything to the police.” _Wow. Tom’s a demon._ Matt feels a cheeky laugh came out of him.

Matt feels joy. He can’t help it so he added. “Oh, yeah. Don’t forget the shampoo, the scented ones.” _What? They are all demons._

How can Tom still seize an opportunity to not get the groceries but also not pay for it as well? Matt sent his condolences, their groceries is a lot. And it was due to some stupid Alpha punching him. Matt wasn’t even the one who started it. Tom really cares about him, he muses.

Hearing the howl of laughter and amused chuckles from the front seat, as the car starts to move, Matt feels uplifted and determination coursing through him. He needs to take better care of himself. He will try, he promises his whole being if anyone did hurt him in anyway especially the face, he will give them no mercy.

Matt needs to be responsible and his attacker needs to have the balls to uphold it, because you see he has no mercy when regarding his face. Listening to the radio, Matt grins. As the saying goes it takes two to tango.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Years after that, Matt forgotten about the promise. His heart made a lurch of triumph but the lingering sadness, confused him as he pushes buttons upon buttons to beat Todd up. It was confusing. If he didn’t get shot by the memory erasure gun, then he didn’t know Fate meant it for one of his friend- his pack mate.
> 
> P.S.S. They should really discuss about that purple eye thing. Oh yeah, did Tom even eat the food, good bacon can't go to waste! Matt isn’t far off about that demon thing. ‘Not the brightest crayon in the box’, my ass. 
> 
> We’re making this a series, huh...
> 
> Never would have I imagine that I could find a maybe plot of something I dreamed about. 
> 
> Okay, so apparently I'll try to make four one shots of this series, and then try to write the aftermath. You can read this in every which way you want as it’s from their own perspectives. They aren't in any order.
> 
> But, after done writing with these four POV and that one fic of the aftermath. I'm done. Hope I still have motivation by then. 
> 
> I love how badass Matt can be especially in the earlier Eddsworld productions. Like what zombies? K, brb let me get my mop. Or smtg like that la :D
> 
> Written on : Mon, 12 Oct 2020 (1723)


End file.
